A world without you
by lorena.bueno.14
Summary: When everything is lost...
1. Chapter 1

****This is my first Paric's story. I wrote it in spanish, but I tried to translate... so I'm sorry because I made mistakes to write, surely. I hope you like and the comments will be good welcomed :)

**A world without you**

OMG! She says, while wakes up shocked. This horrible nightmare follows her every day since the moment which she realized that she could do nothing to change the destiny of her maker. When she decided to go to looking for him, she had always thought both of them return to Shreveport, we'll be together again and we'll recover the lost time with the latest events.

But she woke up of nightmare for living another, which was worst to deal with any sort of torture...A world without him. I can't remember how I came back to Fangtasia, neither how many days or months had been since the floor disappeared under my foot and I was completely alone and lost. It's true, Tara and Willa take care of me and they force me to drink. Honestly, I don't know I'd be of me without theirs. Although I don't care what happen me, no more. It's so hardest carry on this hollow within me. No happy endings for me cause I won't see him in his office to speak with me and I won't see his blue eyes what let me without breathless at first time he looked up me in the dark alley. I would like to hear his voice once more called me Insubordinate. I can't avoid a little smile in my lips. These memories calm a little bit my heart break. Oh, I need him so much, I need his comfortable embrace and his kiss in my forehead and he says me everything will be ok, we'll be ok how we had always been along years. But now, all is so different. I'm trying no cry, I want to be strong, and I want him to be proud of me.

I go into his office and I look up the quiet room, everything is the same place. I sit on his chair and I close my eyes, I can smell his scent and for one moment I believe he's here with me. But when I open my eyes again, I'm completely alone. I don't know what I hope to find. There is a picture our on the table, I take between my hands and I embrace it how if it will be give back him. I can't bear it more. I made a decision. It's the only way, I'll get some peace.

"This is way you left me, Eric... no love, no hope, no our happy ending, this is the way that we love, like it's forever" she says, looking down the picture while she caress his image.

The dawn is approaching, so I head to Fangtasia's exit, when I meet Tara, I guess for the way that she looks me, she knows what I going to do. I haven't forces for talk it, so I only say "Don't you try to stop me" and I go out looking for relief I need. The sun is up and I start to feel how near it's the end of my immortal life though I was dead since I lost him. I can't hold my tears more time and it drop down my cheeks. My last words are to him "I'll love you forever".

The End

**Un mundo sin ti**

OMG! Ella dice, mientras se despierta sorprendida. Esta pesadilla horrible la sigue todos los días desde el momento en el que se quedó paralizada, al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para cambiar el destino de su creador. Cuando decidió ir a buscarlo, ella siempre había pensado que ambos regresarían a Shreveport, estarían juntos de nuevo y recuperarían el tiempo perdido con los últimos acontecimientos.

Pero desperté de esa pesadilla, para vivir en otra, la cual era mucho peor que enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de tortura… Un mundo sin él.

No recuerdo cómo regresé a Fangtasia, ni cuántos días o meses habían pasado desde que el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies y estaba completamente sola y perdida. Es cierto, Tara y Willa me cuidan y me obligan a alimentarme. Sinceramente, no sé qué sería de mí sin ellas. Aunque no me importa lo que me suceda, no más. Es muy difícil llevar a este vacío en mi interior. No hay final feliz para mí porque no lo veré en su oficina para hablar conmigo y no veré sus ojos azules que me dejaron sin aliento desde la primera vez que me miró, en el callejón oscuro. Me gustaría escuchar su voz una vez más llamándome insubordinada. No puedo evitar que aparezca una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios. Estos recuerdos calman un poco mi corazón roto. Oh, le necesito tanto, necesito su abrazo reconfortante y su beso en mi frente y que me diga que todo estará bien, que estaremos bien como siempre ha sido a lo largo de los años. Pero ahora, es todo tan diferente. Estoy tratando de no llorar, quiero ser fuerte, quiero que él esté orgulloso de mí.

Voy a su oficina y miro la habitación tranquila, todo está en el mismo lugar. Me siento en la silla y cierro los ojos, puedo oler su aroma y por un momento creo que está aquí conmigo. Pero cuando abro los ojos otra vez, estoy completamente sola. No sé qué es lo que esperaba encontrar. Hay una foto nuestra en la mesa, la cojo entre mis manos y la abrazo cómo si eso me lo fuera a devolver. No puedo soportarlo más. He tomado una decisión. Es la única manera, para conseguir un poco de paz.

"Esta es la forma en la que me dejaste, Eric... sin amor, sin esperanza, sin nuestro final feliz, esta es la manera en que nos amamos, como si fuera para siempre" dice, mirando la foto mientras acaricia su imagen.

El amanecer se acerca, así que me dirijo a la salida de Fangtasia, cuando me encuentro con Tara, supongo que por la forma en que me mira, ella sabe lo que voy a hacer. No tengo fuerzas para hablar de ello, así que sólo digo "No trates de detenerme" y salgo en busca del alivio que necesito. El sol está arriba y empiezo a sentir lo cerca que esta el fin de mi vida inmortal, aunque yo ya estaba muerta desde que lo perdí. No puedo contener mis lágrimas más tiempo y caen por mis mejillas. Mis últimas palabras son para él "Te amaré por siempre".

The End


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

How intense was that! Was real? I never felt so much despair and pain, in all my years of vampire.

Still shaking and with a lump in the throat, I rise from my coffin in the basement of Fangtasia, right next to mine, is Pam's coffin. I do not want to wake her, but I have the need to check that she is well. I open the lid slowly and I see that it is empty.

An inexplicable feeling of panic, through my whole body to remember what it felt moments before. I climb up the stairs from the basement, finding a Fangtasia silent and empty. My gaze fixed on the front door, which is open, letting in daylight.

I shake my head trying to scare away the thoughts struggling to put a dent in my head, simply can't be real.

"If I had in front of me, I shout" I say out loud without realizing barely noticed, even disbelief.

"And may I ask why?" Hear a voice behind me, I turn and I find Pam with one arm on her hip and raised eyebrow, visibly upset by my comment.

In my face puts a smile and without saying anything, I get to hold her as if I had not seen in ages and give her a kiss on the forehead.

Pam is separated a bit to look at him and asks, "What's the matter?" Not understand why he was angry with her and now acting in a loving way, not to bother at all, missed so much their displays of affection.

"Do not you dare do it again" he replies without explanation, pulling her to him again and still confused by how real it felt all damn nightmare.

Pam insists no more, she does not want to break the moment and let it embrace, happy that things back the way they had always been.


End file.
